Because you live in my heart
by dick-grayson
Summary: I can't believe no one has bothered doing a Bobmara fic! You people suck! Here's one for you guys to enjoy though. It's a very short oneshot so enjoy! Bobmara...PLS R&R!


**I can't believe no one has done a Bobby/Amara Fan Fiction! You guys all suck! For being the first one, I would write a little one-shot for you guys! Enjoy!**

It was raining, yippee! No school, but also no fun. It's always boring in the institute. Nothing to do besides staying in bed, watching TV or reading in the library. I couldn't play pool because Logan and Scott are and I can't watch TV because Jean and Ororo are watching news. All I can do is catch up on late homework. Prep, they suck bad! I hate prep so much that I die just looking at it!

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

As I reached my room and started doing my homework, a knock was heard. "Come in!" I shouted trying to pull out my hair.

"Whoa, stress much!" Amara said giggling as she saw me. I froze and looked at her. My heart started pounding fast. I don't know why I always feel like this around her, I tried asking people why. Guess what reply I got from Sam? He said… "Because you love her." I always deny that answer but it keeps repeating in my head. Do I love her? That smile on her face right now told me the answer. I was in love with her.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

"What prep is that?" she asked. I groaned.

"English, I have to write an essay based on the title 'Romance in the alley'" I rolled my eyes. She giggled.

"That should be really interesting to write about, huh Bobby?" I nodded my head.

"But I'm not that good in writing romance stories. I'm more to horror and adventure!" she laughed hard.

"Who would have thought that the flirtiest and the troublemaker of the X-Men couldn't write a romance story? I'll help if you want me to!" I smiled.

"Thanks Amara!"

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

"There all done, you ok?" I was lying on my bed looking as if I had seen a ghost. I looked at her.

"You really are sick aren't you? Who would have kissed in the cold darkness and tasted each other's blood and vomit? You're so gross, Amara!" she frowned.

"Fine, you don't like it, write your own!" she shouted ripping the page out. I took it and sighed.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to be that bad." She sighed.

"Fine…" Just then a thunder was heard and I screamed like a girl. I heard her laugh.

"Shut up!" she did and hugged me.

"Don't feel bad, Bobby. I like guys who isn't all that perfect." I blushed. I returned the hug and we stayed like that for a long time.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

"So, is that a yes?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?" she smiled and tightened her grip on my waist.

"I always had liked you, Drake." I blushed harder and smiled to myself.

"I do too, Amara." She looked at me.

"You do?"

"I do…"

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girlYou live_

_My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

She showed me her clean white teeth and I showed mine. Both of us laughed and I started tickling. She wasn't that ticklish but I was. I fell to the ground laughing my ass off.

"Had enough?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and grinned evilly.

"No…"

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

She seemed scared at me and I pulled myself up kissing her deeply. She gasped at my action but I took this opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and returned it. I smiled.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky_

I pulled apart and watched her eyes gleam. She blushed and so did I. "Had enough?" I asked. This time it was her turn to grin evilly. She leaned into me and whispered,

"Never…" we then kissed again enjoying the feeling of being close together. Maybe there is something fun to do in rainy days!

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girlCuz you live_

_My worldmy world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live... I live I live..._

**Here you go! A short one-shot for all you lovely people. Please review!**

**Dick-Grayson**


End file.
